


Second Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Haikyuu!! Next Generation, Haruto is stupidly in love, How Do I Tag, Human Hirugami Haruto, Kitsune Semi Haru, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pining, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haruto pines over a certain fox spirit, before meeting her in a volleyball match.
Relationships: OC/OC, Semi Haru/Hirugami Haruto





	Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on this page and I'm honestly really iffy on this! This is part of a story that i may or may not continue, but hey, it's next gen content!! I hope you enjoy :D

It wasn't like the fox spirit casted a spell on him or anything, but for some reason, he could not get his head out of the thought of seeing her again. It was almost like a dream when he woke up the next morning, staring at his bed before resting his head on the window sill of his room. He gripped onto his blanket, looking out of the window to stare at the sky instead of his bed. Haruto debated if everything was just a dream and he had imagined everything that happened yesterday, but it felt so real that it couldn't just be his imagination playing tricks on him.

  
_"When i get the chance, I'll come to one of your matches."_

  
His heart clenched, what if.. he wasn't imagining things? Will she come to one of his matches? Perhaps the one that was happening this week? He couldn't stop the pounding in his chest and little did he know, his cheeks were burning a dark shade of pink. The thought of the girl was intoxicating, it was hard to think. Haruto pushed himself off his bed, he had forgotten he had school today! Stupid, stupid kitsune! Or whatever she was!

  
Finding himself lost in thought for the next few days, he got a scolding from his teammates which he brushed off. He was the best player on his team anyways! Why would he care about how the other teammates did?? He looked up at the ceiling, not noticing the ball that was heading straight towards him until it collided with his face. He winced and fell to the floor, yelling at whoever did that would pay greatly. They injured the best hitter! How could they?!

  
The next few days seemed to pass by really quick, like a blur. Haruto couldn't remember quite clearly what any of the days were about other than him spacing out, practice and the fox spirit girl. He was now debating whether she did cast a spell on him considering that she couldn't get out of his head no matter what he did. He couldn't stop forgetting her soft, luscious coloured hair. UGH!! She was so pretty despite not showing her face behind that fox mask of hers, he dug his head into his arms as he groaned. He really should focus on something else, besides, he had a match in a couple of days and just thinking of her wasn't going to do any good for him. 

\--

Haruto had just finished a match with another team that he found inferior to his, his team is obviously the best here anyways! He's the best of the best, but here he was. Being dragged to watch a game with Karasuno, because apparentally some of his teammates wanted to watch the impressive 'Sora' or whatever. He watched her smooth movements and amazing saves, sure. But he could do better much better than she ever could, he was much better than her. The rest of the team was pretty decent he supposed, they were all amazing to the eyes of his teammates apparentally. He couldn't really get why they thought that, he was better.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn towards the setter. She was pretty tall for a first year, but when she tossed to her teammates.. He sat up from his seat, his eyes sparkling in awe of her talent. She was good, she was really amazing! If she and Haruto teamed up together- they would be unstoppable! He HAD to ask her to toss to him, the whistle blew to commence the match's winners as Karasuno. He wondered why he couldn't stop staring at her, yes her talent was extraordinary and he was admiring her. But.. ah. That's why, her hair. Her hair looked so similar, looked so familiar.. Then it clicked. Ah, she was..

"EHH?! FOX GIRL?!" His teammates jumped at the sound of his voice and he watched the setter's relaxed expression twist to a surprised one, catching the attention of her captain after they greeted and thanked the crowd. "Do you.. know him, Semi-san?" The blonde captain, what was her name..? Tsukishima Megumi. Right. She was talking to 'Semi-san', was that the fox spirit's name? It was, pretty. Like her. Haruto found himself blushing for a moment but he quickly composed himself. He didn't notice they had already left, ah- where were they?? He sped down the hallway, down the staircase and to where Karasuno's girl team was taking a break. He relaxed when he saw 'Semi-san' and the captain talking, when she caught his stare. "Hello, do you need something?" 

Catching his breath, he nodded wordlessly. He was a little exhausted from running all the way there after all. "Y-yeah. Can i.. speak with 'Semi-san'?" The setter stiffened, making Megumi squint at Haruto. But when the younger girl relaxed and nodded, the captain withdrew her stare. "5 minutes, Semi-san. We still have a match and we need you in top-shape." She nodded and grabbed Haruto's hand, making his cheeks immediately burn as he was taken away to the front of the building. 

When she released her gentle grip, Haruto immediately opened his mouth to start talking. "S-semi.. san, you're that fox spirit from the forest the other day.. Right?" He watched her stiffen again and an awkward silence began to settle, before she spoke in a gentle and calm voice that made Haruto want to melt into the ground. "Yes, but- don't tell anyone.." He wanted to ask why, but then common sense punched him in the face. Obviously she wouldn't want people to know! She wasn't human after all? Dumbass Haruto! He nodded quickly, making the girl's stiff pose soften. "I'm hoping to watch you play today." 

His head shot up to meet the eyes of hers, god.. she was so drop-dead gorgeous.. His cheeks burnt that dark shade of red whenever he thought of her. "Y-yeah.. You were amazing out there too." The setter nodded before patting his shoulder, quickly leaving after she saw Megumi stick her head out of the door to see if she was there. "I have to go, Hirugami-san. Let's meet in the forest again sometime." 

And that was that, she was gone. She disappeared as fast as she disappeared after he left the forest, where he met her. 

His hands reached up to his face and his screams were muffled. God, he wouldn't be forgetting her at all.. How was he supposed to concentrate on the match now? This was stupid, _she was way too cute.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on this page!  
> There is some context that's missing so to fill in some blanks:   
> \- Haruto and Haru are volleyball players  
> \- Haruto is a HiruHoshi child & Haru is a SemiShira child  
> \- Their first encounter was in a forest where Haru was in her half kitsune appearance, she wore a mask so that's why Haruto didn't know how her face looked like
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this next gen fic as much as i did writing it, thank you for reading! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's some context missing in this so let me fill you in!!
> 
> \- Haruto & Haru are volleyball players ( respectively, Haruto is an opposite hitter for Kamomedai, Haru is a setter for Karasuno )  
> \- Haru is a kitsune in this universe  
> \- Their first encounter happened in a forest, where Haru was revealed as a kitsune but had a mask on so that's why Haruto didn't completely recognise her at first
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ❤❤


End file.
